The present invention relates to games, specifically a three dimensional game of logic and strategy.
Games have long stimulated imagination and exercised logic and deductive skills. However, some popular games, including those suitable for children such as Tic-Tac-Toe, rapidly lose their utility with respect to stimulating imagination or exercising logic or deductive skills due to the static nature of their play and the limited numbers of moves available. Other games, such as chess, have long been challenges because they present numerable, albeit finite, numbers of possible moves and strategies.
Over the last several decades, game players have departed from two dimensional games such as chess and Tic-Tac-Toe in favor of playing games with three dimensional playing perspectives whose rules reflect the addition of the third playing dimension, such as three dimensional checkers or three dimensional chess. One drawback to these games is the inability of players to easily visualize, and thereby comprehend, the choices three dimensional playing surfaces provide, irrespective of the implementation of the game, i.e. in a physical medium or via computer simulation.
A further problem with migrating two dimensional games to three dimensional play is that the simplicity of two dimensional game rules does not easily translate to three dimensional play.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a three dimensional game to stimulate imagination and exercise logic and deductive skills which has an expanded number of moves available, leading to a less static set of game rules and game play.
It is a further objective of the present invention to allow players to more easily visualize, and thereby comprehend, the choices three dimensional playing surfaces provide.
It is a further objective of the present invention to have an embodiment of the three dimensional game implemented in a perspective view on a computer display.
It is a further objective to provide a three dimensional game whose rules reflect three dimensional play.
Accordingly, a three dimensional game is described.